Liar It Takes Two
by kittyrin123
Summary: My first fanfic. Pairings Zexion x OC, Demyx x OC, Roxel, Marxene. Ashley fought for the survivial of her friends and died the same way. Now she wakes up as a Nobody with a new name and look. Ashley became Shaylex and she has to lie to survive


"Run. Run like hell" Was the last words that ever came out of my mouth. Everyone left was looking at me like I was absolutely crazy. "The heartless are coming, I can hold them off. Just... just go." I said turning so they wouldn't see me cry. The heartless had taken over my world and not many of us were left to survive. Sure there was Alex and Andrew, the twins who had more heart than anyone I knew. There was Monica my baby sister who i would kill for, Michael the boy who made my stomach spin and who ahd saved my butt so many times I had lost count. Finally there was Jacob, the baby would had everyone's hopes riding on him. If he survived, I could die happy.

"Ash, you can't do this." Michael said grabbing my arm but I yanked it away. His hand dropped and he turned. I hurt him, I know I did but I had to, it was for the best.

"Run, and don't look back." I told them and Michael was the first to go, then Monica with Jacob in her arms and finally the twins left. I watched them leave over my shoulder as I gripped the daggers in my hand hard enough to make my knuckles turn white. They were already in the car and Michael was driving off. I saw the heartless coming, they were going to break through the wall any moment now and I had to know Michael had gotten everyone away. Michael honked as he drove by and I got into a ready position.

When the Heartless broke through the wall, there were so many of them that I couldn't see anything but black. I still fought, I wasn't giving up. If I died, I would die for a cause. There were so many of them, I can't give up, I'm going to die, I won't give up. Everything passed through my mind before they over powered me. I could feel the darkness start to take over but I still fought. Kicking and screaming and slashing until I was completely consumed by all the darkness. So this was what it felt like to die... It was almost serene. I had the will to fight so I would fight. I wouldn't let the darkness take me but I still had to fight.

Fighting the darkness was the hardest thing I had ever done. Harder than turning Michael away, harder than telling everyone goodbye. But I knew it was impossible to win. Eventually the darkness took over and I just stopped.

It felt like I was floating through nothingness until I felt something pulling me, forcing me to open my eyes. I couldn't feel anything, but I could remember it all. I sat up with a gasp staring at a man with long blonde hair. His face looked serious and a little scary. Funny thing was I didn't feel scared, I didn't feel a thing at all.

"Who, Who are you?" I asked pulling the blanket closer to me. I don't remember walking here, as a matter of fact I remember fighting the heartless, then it went blank.

"I am Vexen. You are in Hollow Bastian." He said with no emotion in his voice, he seemed so cold.

"Oh, um, why am I here?" I asked and he gave me an icy stare.

"Because you are a Nobody, you have no heart. You were consumed by darkness but had the will to fight so you were born again." He said coldly and I looked down.

"So, I'm not Ashley anymore am I." I said as a statement before flopping back down into the bed.

"No." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"It was a rhetorical question." I said and he turned to look at me.

"Get dressed, Xemnas wants to see you." He said just as coldly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Get out and I'll get dressed." I replied quite sassily and this time Vexen raised an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for him to leave. Thank god he finally did because now I wanted to cry. I wanted to, I wanted to feel the pain and loss but in truth? I couldn't feel a thing. I was an empty shell and everything was so cold. Michael had told me about nobodies, how they wanted to be human and how they were just empty shells of people who had strong will but their hearts were consumed by darkness. I was just glad Michael got away. I looked around to see a cloak and a dress sitting on the edge of my bed. The dress was the perfect size for me but it was pitch black, with buckles. Not really my style but whatever. I stripped and pulled the dress on as I grabbed the cloak. My boots matched the dress so I didn't bother replacing them with the ugly platforms. I was putting on the cloak as I walked out of the room. Vexen was standing there waiting for me. He didn't say a thing as we walked down a series of hallways into one huge room.

There was already someone in there with white hair and tan skin. When I saw his face the old me would have been afraid, now I didn't feel a thing.

"Is this the new one?" He asked and Vexen nodded

"What is your name?" He asked and I didn't know what to say.

"I, it was Ashley." I said and he looked me up and down "but now I don't know." I replied and honestly I didn't. What was my name? Did I look any different? What was this place.

"Your name now is Shaylex, Vexen call in Larxene. She can handle this one." Xemnas said and I gulped. Vexen left and Xemnas just kept staring at me.

"What's your weapon of Choice?" He asked and I was still a little frozen.

"Daggers. Nothing more fun than pinning someone to a wall with them." I said smiling. I didn't feel happy but I know I would have smiled at this point.

"We will discuss more Later, Larxene deal with her." He said and a Blonde woman came in looking rather annoyed.

"Xemnas this was my Day off. Why do I have to baby sit?" She asked looking me up and down. I shrank back but I didn't feel intimidated.

"Larxene, she is the only other female. She is new, you will take her and show her around." Xemnas said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but I am not dealing with her past that." Larxene replied grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"What's your name kid?" She asked

"Shaylex, it's what they call me now." I replied and Larxene sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in a good mood." She said sighing

"I noticed, can you just take me to the bathroom. I haven't gotten good look at myself and something tells me I'm not the same." I replied and Larxene just nodded. We didn't speak as she led me down the hall. We took a right and she showed me the door to the bathroom. I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair wasn't blonde anymore, it was pitch black. My face expressed shock as I touched a strand. I looked the same except for my hair.

"God I'm really not Ash anymore am I?" My face expressed anger and for a moment I could of swore I felt it. The wind picked up in the room and stuff started to fly off shelves. I was shocked because I didn't know I could do that. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom just as someone was opening the door.

"Oof" I said steadying myself before I fell


End file.
